ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Half the Elf, Double the Fun
}} Pompey joins the Linear Guild. Cast * The Linear Guild ** Nale ◀ ▶ ** Sabine ◀ ▶ ** Thog ◀ ▶ ** Pompey ▶ * Warthog ◀ Transcript Nale: My patience is wearing thin. That's 40 candidates you've showed me, and they've all sucked. Warthog: I think you'll really like this next one. We call him... Warthog: The One Who Must Not Be Named. Nale: Another one? Good gods, man, that's eleven so far who Must Not Be Named. Nale: Not to mention the four who Must Not Be Looked At, the two who Must Not Be Spoken To, and the one who Must Not Be Toilet-Trained. Thog: thog got to use a mop! Nale: If you bring me one more brat who's too trendy to have a name, I'll feed you your own tusks. Nale: And that includes any "Wizard Formerly Known As" losers, too. Warthog: Of course. Warthog: This is one of my best students, his name is Pompey. Nale: Well, it's a dumb name, but at least it's a name. Give me the hard sell, kid. Pompey: I'm a wizard specialist in Conjuration. I chose as my barred schools Evocation and Enchantment. Nale: Good, I'm pretty sure the elf uses both of those. Pompey: Did you say "elf"? I hate elves! Stupid oppressive kinsmen, they should all die painfully! Nale: Ugh, "kinsmen"? Please tell me you're not some new evil elf subrace... Pompey: No, no, not an evil elf... Pompey lowers his cowl, revealing his ears. Pompey: I'm an evil half-elf! Nale: Interesting. Guild huddle, guys. The three Linear Guild members huddle up. Nale (whispering): I don't know. It's kind of weak, but I guess it qualifies as an Evil Opposite. Sabine (whispering): The color scheme is certainly appropriate. Thog (whispering): huddles are fun. Nale: OK, kid, you're in. Welcome to the Linear Guild. Nale: I'm your boss, Nale. The green idiot is Thog, and the chick is Sabine. Sabine: Hi! Pompey takes Sabine's hand. Pompey: Well, hello there, gorgeous. I think I might just be the man for you. Nale: Hey! A clearly-established gender identity! He is an Evil Opposite! Nale: Now get away from my woman, Ear Boy. D&D Context * Wizards can specialize in one of the schools of magic to gain extra spells per day, however if they do they must exclude two other schools. * Elves have numerous subraces, including the evil Drow, such as Pompey's predecessor, Zz'dtri. * Most races cannot breed with other races. Humans can though, leading to races like the half-elf and the half-orc. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Pompey. * This is the final appearance of Warthog, who first appeared in the previous strip. * From 1993 to 2000, stemming from a contract dispute with his record label, Prince changed his name to a symbol he invented. This led to him being referred to in print media as "The Artist Formerly Known as Prince". * The previous strip was a send-up of Harry Potter, in which the villain, Voldemort, is referred to has "he who must not be named". * The title is a play on the trademarked ad slogan for Wrigley's Doublemint gum, "Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun". This is the second strip to have a title which is a play on this slogan. * Another hint that Vaarsuvius is possibly female, as their "evil opposite" is male. External Links * 254}} View the comic * 6463}} View the discussion thread Category:Linear Guild's Cliffport Trap